


Pirate Training

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shanks told Luffy to pratice his pirating skills Luffy has been driving his brother Ace up the wall. But then Ace gets a good laugh when Shanks idea goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Training

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story was written before the Impel Down Arc and therefore is not canon with Luffy and Ace's backstory together.

Ace sat at the counter of the Party's Bar, his younger brother Luffy was at another table with Yasopp and a few others from the Red Haired Pirate crew playing a game. Ace had been getting a bit annoyed with Luffy as of recently, and something that Shanks had told the seven year old was the cause of the ten year olds aggravation.

"Ace what's up? You've been sitting there and glaring at me" the red haired man in question asked as he drank from his glass.

"Because Luffy's developed a little habit…and its all your fault" Ace said grumpily.

"Habit? What kind of habit?" Shanks asked…before his head suddenly felt a bit cold…Shanks felt the top of his head to feel only hair, his strawhat was missing! Hearing giggling from the back of him along with laughter from his crew, Shanks turned to see Luffy grinning…wearing his strawhat "Luffy!". Shanks got up and chased the young boy all around the bar; tripping as he did so. The small bar aloud with laughter as the red haired captain ran around as Luffy ducked under tables, stumbling when the strawhat on his head fell over his eyes.

Ace sat at the counter of the bar laughing; slapping his knee and trying not to fall off the stool.

Maybe the next time Shanks decided to tell Luffy to practice his pirating skills he'd remember not to tell Luffy that his possessions were not up for training props.


End file.
